


my prince

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Royality fluff including flower crowns and a magical evening in the Imagination





	my prince

It was one of the best evenings Roman had ever had; sitting in a flower bed in the Imagination with his beloved Patton, making a flower crown for the sweet angel.

The moral side had already made the creative side a flower crown, beautifully crafted with red and white flowers, and the crown was balancing on his head.

It was the most amazing, thoughtful, beautiful thing Roman had ever seen in his life.

Even if Patton had blushed when he had said this, and also muttered “It’s nothing really, I could do better.”

The creative side had heard this. “Darling, we agreed no talking bad about ourselves.”

The moral side had cheered up when his beloved prince proceeded to smother him in kisses.

Now Roman was adding the final touches to his flower crown for Patton as the moral side was making crowns for Virgil and Logan.

“I hope they like them,” Patton said, lifting one up for further inspection.

“You know they will, my love, because they love you,” Roman was quick to say.

The moral side giggled and blushed. “You are always so sweet to me.”

“Because you deserve the world, sweetheart.”

Roman pulled out the flower crown, and Patton gasped. “Oh my goodness....it’s beautiful!”

“I should hope so, my dear darling, because it’s for you.”

The moral side quickly wiped at his eyes before the tears could come. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love it, I love you, so much.”

Roman smiled warmly. He was extremely lucky to have Patton.

“My prince,” he whispered gently, placing the flower crown on the moral side’s head, carefully brushing away more stray tears that came. “My beautiful, wonderful prince.”

Yes, it was definitely one of the best evenings, especially when Patton leaned forward and closed the gap between them.


End file.
